


An Exchange of Views

by JoannaCorvus



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, F/M, JabberCroc, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoannaCorvus/pseuds/JoannaCorvus
Summary: A lazy day in turns into a kinky exploration of how Rumple and Lois feel to one another.





	An Exchange of Views

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Alice in Wonderland," the characters, and situations depicted are public domain. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. 
> 
> Dedication: To V.
> 
> Thanks: A big fat thank you to Amy for being my beta eyes and calming my nervousness about sharing this.

Oleander was giving her a peculiar expression, one she hadn't seen before. A bit contemplative, a bit hungry, and just a touch of uncertainty. She quirked a brow and tilted her head slightly, placed her book down on the side table, and gave him her full attention.

She had come to his home late last night after work, his eagerness to wash her then fuck her senseless being now a regular occurance. Usually they slept tangled together and she would see herself out after he had already gone off to the shop, but today was different. Today he wasn't working, and she didn't have anything till later in the night, a rehearsal of a new routine she had been working on with Cheshi. He had expressed interest in working with his potions, he was close to a breakthrough on one that he was rather obsessive about. She had smirked and pushed him to the door, grabbing a random book and following him, setting herself up on a little couch in the room. They had randomly covered several subjects while he worked and slowly the conversation had dwindled down to a comfortable silence while he concentrated on his potion. This had prompted her reading, and eventually glancing up to see him watching her.

“Oleander, penny for your thoughts?” She was sure the thought would be sexual, considering that hint of hunger he was leveling at her.

He gave her a soft smirk at her question. “Pet, have you ever wondered what it would be like to be a man?”

Her brows furrowed, that was not what she was expecting at all. “How do you mean?”

He tisked softly. “Have you ever wondered how it feels for me to fuck you?”

She blinks in surprise, a gentle laugh escaping her lips. “I… no, I don't think I've ever wondered about that. I mean, of course I've wondered how it feels for a man to drive his cock into a woman, I think most women have. Why, are you wondering how it feels for me to have you buried deep in my pussy?”

His smirk widens into a predatory grin. “Yes, I am wondering that.” He sets his tools aside and comes to her side, his fingers tracing down the side of her face to her chin, his thumb coming up to rub gently at her bottom lip. “Tell me, would you like to try it, dearie?”

Her senses tingle at his touch and the thoughts that race through her mind. She licks her lips, her tongue touching his thumb. “Yes, Master.”

“Och, there's my good girl. Our rules remain the same, understood?” He slides his now damp thumb along her lip, eager to learn how he felt to her, to learn, hopefully, why she was so greedy when it came to wanting him.

“As you wish, Master.” She looks up at him, seeing the earlier hint of hunger magnified as he stared into her eyes. The heat of that stare sends a wave of sensation through her, pooling between her legs. “How do we… ah, switch?”

He continues watching her, her arousal clear on her face, what a delicious wanton she is. Finally he breaks the gaze between them and reaches for the first object he spots, a mere trinket that he had been meaning to take to the shop to sell off. He holds up the small jade dragon censor with a secret smile, knowing this unimportant bauble was never going to leave his possession now. He waves his free hand over it and it glitters red for a moment with his magic before it fades back to normal. “This will allow us to switch, and switch back, without having to worry about using magic. All we have to do is both touch it at the same time.” He holds the dragon up to her eyes. “Care to join me in the bedroom?” He nods his head to the door in invitation.

“Oh yes.” She smirks and rises, moving ahead of him, hips swaying for him as she is sure his eyes are firmly on her ass.

He watches with a smirk, the little minx knew exactly what game she was playing. He follows her to the bedroom and sits on the edge of the bed. “Come here, Lois. This will feel very strange and we will both need a moment to adjust to each other's bodies.”

She nods and sits beside him. “That's a completely new way to take that sentence.”

He makes a soft scoffing sound then chuckles with a shake of his head. “Cheeky.” He holds up the trinket again, inviting her to start this little adventure.

She looks at the dragon with a smile. “First, tell me if you planned the dragon trinket ahead of time.”

“Actually no, dearie, it was just a happy coincidence.” He looks almost sheepish at how sentimental the choice must look.

She leans in and kisses his cheek. “I'm glad it happened to be a dragon then.” She leans back and raises her hand, lowering as she locks eyes with him and then suddenly she is looking into her own eyes. Not as she saw herself in the mirror, this was no reflection. She saw herself blink, but it wasn't her, it was Oleander. She looks down and sees his hands moving as if her own. “Oleander, this is quite strange.”

He had been distracted studying his new body when he heard his voice, no… his but with a sudden and startling lack of his accent. He smiles, her tight little body felt foreign but very healthy, he could feel her toned dancer's muscles with every move. She was right though, it was quite strange. “As I said, a few moments to adjust.” He was prepared for hearing her voice when he spoke, but it was still shocking. 

They both take a few moments to explore before he feels they have become comfortable enough to continue. He stands, suddenly glad Lois hadn't been in her lovely heels, and moves in front of her. He reaches out and lifts her chin and is struck by the bizarre sensation of arousal, he had been concerned that he wouldn't be able to do this, he was no fan of his own body and he doubted he would desire to fuck himself, but it was if he was seeing her inside, and she was always desirable.

She looks up as he lifts her chin, her eyes locking with his and she gasps as she feels herself twitch and start to harden. She reaches out and grabs his hips, the desire to let him feel how much she loved him touching her rising. It was so strange to be using his body, to touch her own and get such satisfaction from it. She slowly runs her hands up his sides, brushing against the underside of his breasts, thumbs edging dangerously close to his nipples for a few moments before finally rubbing over them in small circles over the fabric of the loose tee.

He shudders in pleasure at the touch, his head tilting back slightly, his own nipples were definitely not this sensitive. He made a mental note to definitely lavish more attention on these little buds in the future. It was a wonder she hadn't requested it of him.

She watches his reaction with a heady pride as she continues to tease. “Master, may I have permission to pleasure you more  _ fully _ ?”

He slowly gathers his focus at the question and looks back down at her. He runs his hand through her hair and nods. “Since you are following our rules so well, yes pet, you may.” He watches her adjust slightly and starts to protest when her touch moves away from her teasing his nipples, really she should be demanding attention to her glorious breasts all the time, but the protest dies on his lips as she pushes the tee up and over his breasts and leans forward to take a hardened nipple in her mouth. “Och! Fuck!” She gives a soft chuckle and hums and he feels the vibrations go straight to his pussy. “Oh my sweet little pet, you're going to use this to show me  _ exactly _ how you like to be touched, aren't you?”

She hums her admittance and knows from experience that he is probably already soaked. She uses one hand to continue teasing his other nipple and her other hand slides down his waist, tugging at the little bow on the front of the pajama shorts to loosen the waist so she can slip her hand inside and cup him. She doesn't wait for approval and she slides her fingers along his slick heat to rub his clit in just the way she knew her body liked it.

“Lois!” he gasped, his hands going to her shoulders for balance as he widened his stance for her to have every access she wanted.

She takes advantage of the freedom by sliding two fingers into his core, her thumb taking up the rubbing on his clit as she finger fucks him. His hips jerk into her hand and she feels his walls quiver and clench around her fingers. She pushes him right to the edge where she knows he is about to come and she pulls at his nipple, teeth scraping flesh with just enough pain to plummet him over into his orgasm.

He screams as his release washes over him, there is nothing in the world but Lois fucking him. He goes limp even as he tries to hold his grip on her shoulders.

She had been expecting his body to collapse after such an intense orgasm and she catches him easily, guiding him to lay beside her on the bed. She gently eases the little shorts off him and tosses them aside. She isn't done teaching him yet. She kneels on the floor and spreads his legs, eagerly moving to continue pleasuring him, this time with her tongue.

He allows his senses to wander through the afterglow of his orgasm and realizes she is about to begin pleasuring him again. “Pet.” His tone is soft and he knows she will stop to listen to his command. “I've been selfish enough, letting you put me first.”

Her voice is soft as she replies, looking up at him with pleading eyes, “Master,  _ please _ let me do this for a few moments, I want to show you how sexy it is to see you between my legs, to feel your tongue lap at my clit.”

He groans softly, she really was such a wanton minx. But he wants her to also experience what she made him feel in this little experiment. He pats the bed, “Then come here, Lois. But strip first.” He sits up, curious to watch her as she goes through the motions so familiar to him.

She nods at the command and rises, shedding the layers with a soft smile as he watched. She gives a tiny chuckle as she removes the pants, her cock springing free of the restraints is a very curious feeling and suddenly she is eager to feel him touching that hardness, to know how he felt when she took him in her mouth. As soon as she is fully bare she crawls onto the bed to await his next command, not knowing if he would be open to pleasuring his own body in that way. She knows he issn't very keen on his own attractiveness and most men wouldn't be able to suck their own cocks. She would let him decide.

He can almost read her thoughts and he sighs softly. “Lay down, Lois.” He waits as she does as instructed and proceeds to get up on his knees, kneeling by her shoulder, running his hand down her flat chest and stomach, slowly taking her cock in his hand and stroking.

She moans at the sensation, the delicate fingers gliding satin skin over her hard length. “Master,  _ please… _ ”

He chuckles darkly, knowing she is pleading to let her continue her play. “In a moment, my pet. I think you deserve some attention after such lovely devotion to my pleasure.” He takes a breath and leans forward, one hand reaching over her to balance himself over her hips. He continues stroking as he darts his tongue out to lick her tip.

“Ah,” she exclaims as she feels the wet heat from his tongue touch her cock. 

That sweet exclamation is enough to make up his mind, he isn't exactly keen to suck himself, but to please her, he would set his reservations aside. He takes her cock fully in his mouth, mimicking those little tricks she used on him so very well to show her just how wonderful her mouth felt.

She almost loses her mind for a moment as he sucks and licks and she arches her hips into his mouth, careful to not choke him even though she desperately wants nothing more than to bury her cock down his throat. She turns her attention to his pleasure, using the strength of this body to pull at his leg, pulling until his hips are above her face, his legs straddling her head and she grabs his hips and pulls him in so she can lick and suck at his clit with a low moan. Her tongue moves in rhythm with his bobbing and sucking her cock.

He hums around her cock as she licks his clit with such expertise he begins to eagerly suck harder, his hips grinding into her face faster as she keeps up with his growing desire. As the ache grows he growls and he hears and  _ feels _ her chuckle and he lifts up. “What is so funny, pet?”

She gives another lick before responding. “Oleander, you just growled and I know  _ exactly _ what you need.”

He moans at the final lick. “And what is it that I need?”

She smirks and flexes her hips. “My cock, Master. You need to ride me with my cock deep in your pussy. Come on, ride me. Fuck me hard. Let me feel how wet you are for me.”

He moans again at her dirty talk and carefully moves off her, switching directions to straddle her waist. He moves his hips till her cock is at his entrance and grins down at her. “Ready to feel how heavenly your pussy feels when I fuck you, pet?”

She returns his grin and reaches up to cup his breasts, pinching his nipples. “Yes, Master, please fuck me.  _ Please _ .”

He pushes his chest into her greedy hands with a soft hum. “As you wish.” He plunges himself down on her cock and gasps at the feeling of her filling him. “Oh!”

She groans low in her throat as he impales himself on her and her hips instinctively arch to push her cock all the way inside him. Her hands move to his hips to hold him down as she processes the sensation.

He smirks down at her, he knows exactly why she is holding his hips, that first plunge was always so sweet, feeling her pussy wrap around him so invitingly. Though he previously had no idea that she felt so  _ complete _ when he filled her. He is beginning to understand exactly why she was so greedy when it came to wanting to fuck him all the time. He puts his hands on either side of her head and starts to roll his hips, quickly figuring out the best angle as he finds a rhythm, pushing himself down on her cock hard, feeling her hardness slide against his walls.

She groans as he moves, her hips finding his pace and moving with him, thrusting her cock deep into his tight little pussy. “Oh,  _ yes _ , Master, fuck me.”

He growls lightly and his movements grow more harsh and demanding, taking her as deep as possible with each thrust. Her matching thrusts are heaven, knowing she is enjoying this as much as he is, knowing she enjoys being in his body as they fuck, she enjoys  _ being _ him. He growls again but deeper as he grabs her and does a move she had done on him before, keeping her cock deep side as he rolls them to where she is on top of him. “Time to fuck  _ me _ , my pet, fuck me  _ hard _ . Just how we like it.”

She was in bliss with him riding her when suddenly he switches the game and she finds herself on top with him urging her to fuck him like she usually begged him to do. She nods, her breathing heavy as she moves as commanded. She thrusts into him, burying her cock in his soaking core with relish. She feels him move with her, meet her, take her as deep as physically possible and her balls tighten. She fucks him hard, hips slamming into him with each thrust. She feels his walls begin to quiver and quake beneath him and she thrusts harder still, demanding his orgasm. “Come for me, Oleander.”

He shatters at her command, her cock penetrating his pussy and pushing him into oblivion. He  _ screams. _ His orgasm crashes over him and he thrashes, legs wrapping around her hips to pull her cock inside, her continued thrusts pushing him through wave after wave.

She groans as he comes, his pussy even more soaked and clenching her cock as she rides his orgasm for several more thrusts before her own rocks through her. She feels her balls tighten and she buries herself deep as she comes inside him with a sharp cry.

He pulls her against him as he feels her spill inside him, her shuddering cry pleasing him and he runs his hands down her back as they both catch their breath. “Oh, that's my good girl.”

She shivers in pleasure at the praise and lifts her head to look into his eyes, her own eyes. “Oleander… don't you  _ dare _ get rid of that jade dragon.”

He chuckles at her demand, his thoughts mirrored hers. “Not a chance in hell, my love.”


End file.
